A twisted tale
by BerleyQubed
Summary: Bernadette has always fancied Mitzi. Mitzi has always fancied Bernadette, could it be true? That after all this time they still had no clue they loved each other?


"Look. I haven't lied about anything. After six years I get a phone call out of nowhere screaming for help. And Christ knows I owe her a couple of favors. I'm sorry that I never told you. I'm not sorry that you're here." Mitzi said beginning to tear up, his dark blue eyes began to redden from swelling tears. Bernadette looked at him standing turning her back to the crying man. "Don't worry about it dolls I'm jealous as all hell" Bernadette sighed and walked away from him going inside the bus. Mitzi wiped the remainder of a tear off of his face. He quickly stood following her, his heart racing with anticipation and frustration. Bernadette sat down in front of the mirror looking into it at her older complexion. She sighed as she grabbed a little cloth and began to wipe at her makeup to clear her face. It wasn't often the older queen was seen without makeup on. Her light blue eyes were beginning to dull out with old age. She often dyed her hair blond with a touch of a lighter brown. "What the hell is that suppose to mean Bernice?" Mitzi said storming into the camper. Bernadette looked at him as she was finishing wiping off the face makeup. "What, dear?" She said rolling her eyes at the boy through her mirror. "Jealous as all hell…" Mitzi said mocking her. She looked at him sighing. Felicia was outside doing god knows what, so they weren't to be bothered any time soon. Bernadette stared him down. "Oh come now, you're not an idiot are you?" She laughed first thinking Mitzi must actually be joking. There was no way after all of these long years of them being friends that he really didn't know. Mitzi continued to look at her. He almost looked cross. "You're not serious are you?" She asked again in a more serious tone had Mitzi not figured it out yet? She sighed turning to the mirror again before getting up she turned her back to him. "Well common, for Christ sakes tell me." He pleaded with her. "You must be joking, you're telling me you have absolutely no clue what I could be talking about? I must say Anthony, I expected a little more from you than that." She was wearing a zip up dress and couldn't reach the zipper. "Come now, undo my dress for me will you?" She asked as he walked over to her undoing the dress. She closed her eyes and smiled a little. All she ever wanted was Him. But he had no clue. "Please, just say it." He said wrapping his arms around Bernadette's waist looking very sad. It wasn't unusual that the two of them showed affection. He rested his head on her shoulder. She couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to tell him. Truth is, she loved him and she always had, ever since they first met she had desired him. But telling him would risk their friendship, and most importantly her pride as a woman. She stood quietly with her back exposed feeling the warmth of his hands wrapped around her. She never wanted this moment to end but, she had to let him slip away from her. It was odd though that she loved Tick, (Which was another name for Mitzi, or Anthony) She adored a gentlemen, and tick was far from it. She thought that it could have easily been his youth and looks along with his wonderful smile. She never really questioned why she loved him. She had just always known that she did. Tick stood there holding Bernadette in his arms, feeling her stomach beneath his hands. Smelling her beautiful perfume that was lathering her neck. What had she really meant? She couldn't like him, could she? After all this time, was it true? That maybe she had feelings for him as well. He never wanted to let go he desperately hoped she would turn around and push him away because he knew he could never be the one to let her go first. Bernadette opened her eyes wiping away the small tear that had formed there. Turning around Mitzi moved his head looking like a lost puppy. She gently caressed the side of his face smiling just a little and kissed his cheek. Tick stood there as she closed the curtains behind her getting undressed into a small little night gown that barely touched her knees. It was just a kiss of friendship he thought as he closed his eyes feeling the presence of her lips still on his cheek. His heart beat inside his chest though it wasn't butterflies like he would get before dancing, nor was it joy. It felt painful, like there was a weight squeezing and chocking him. He stood there waiting for her to get out of the little room. His eyes looked so sad, so innocent as though he had never been hurt before. Bernadette would never get the chance to tell him that she loved him now. She had no second chances, in the morning everything would go back to normal and they would never speak of this night again. After tonight she would never be able to call him hers. She came out from the curtains looking at him a little shocked that he was still standing there. She stood in the little dress as he looked at her and then down at her legs. She pushed the piece of hair behind her ear undoing her bun so her hair fell down onto her shoulders. She gave him the same look not intentionally but she was sad. She moved around him slowly getting into bed she turned off the little light beside her and only ticks now stayed on. He finally turned around sitting on his bed which was directly beside hers. She put her sleeping mask on as Mitz stared out the window to look at the stars. Without giving it another thought she opened her mouth. "I've always loved you tick. I thought after all this shit you otta know." He looked over at her immediately. "What?!" She said she got angry at him. "I'm not saying it a-fucking-gain, if you didn't hear me the first time get your bloody ears checked." She turned on her side and smiled a little. He heard her he really just couldn't believe what he heard; he turned back to look at the stars smiling. She began to fall asleep as he finally settled down in his bed. He assumed she was sleeping for her breathing always got a bit louder when she fell asleep. He turned off his light and pulled the covers over himself. "That's okay Bernie. I've always really liked you too." She was still fully awake when her lips curled into a perfect little smile. "It's bloody shame you got married then isn't it?" She said clearing her throat of tiredness. He looked over at her and then grabbed his face mask behind him. "I never married out of love. I already told you, I owed her a few favors." She tried not to think about it as he sighed covering his face. "Yes, well then. Goodnight" She said keeping her eyes closed shut hoping she would fall into a wonderful dream where the name Belrose had been given to her. 


End file.
